Welcome Home
by kuroshironimu
Summary: Walau mereka bilang bahwa kau telah menghilang, aku akan menunggumu. Kau akan pulang, kan? / warnings inside


**= welcome home =**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Penguins of Madagascar _© Nickelodeon

_Welcome Home _© kuroshironimu

**.**

( AU. OOC. Slash implied. Character's death mentioned. Oneshot. Short story. Drabble-like. Humanized version. Possible typo. Messy dictions. Bad writings. )

* * *

><p><em>Walau mereka bilang bahwa kau telah menghilang, aku akan menunggumu. Kau akan pulang, kan?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"_Kenapa kau harus pergi, Skipper?"_

"_Karena ini tugas negara, Private. Tidak ada yang diinginkan seorang tentara selain membela negaranya sendiri."_

"_Kau tidak harus pergi..."_

"_Aku yang menginginkannya."_

"_Tapi, disana... berbahaya."_

"_Aku tahu konsekuensinya."_

"_Bagaimana kalau kau... ma—tidak kembali?"_

_..._

"_Aku akan kembali._

"_Dan aku tidak akan mati."_

"_... janji?"_

"_Ya, janji."_

_**.**_

Untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda bersurai pirang itu menatap penuh harap pada pintu. Untuk kesekian kalinya pula ia menghela napas, membuang setitik kekecewaan yang membuncah di dalam dada. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia berharap, untuk kesekian kalinya ia terhempas begitu saja. Harapannya yang terlanjur melambung tinggi hanya bisa terjatuh keras di atas tanah merah dengan bunyi debam yang keras, menggaung keras di hatinya yang hampa.

Waktu—waktu itu kejam. Dunia pun sama kejamnya seperti sang waktu. Mungkin mereka berkomplot untuk membuat seorang Private tersiksa. Tersiksa akibat harapan yang tidak kunjung diterima, tersiksa akibat detik jam yang terus bergerak tanpa mempedulikannya—terus, terus bergerak—tidak berhenti—dentingan—_muak_—

Dirapatkannya selimut tebal yang menyelubungi tubuh mungilnya, merutuki udara dingin yang menusuk kulit. Bahkan cokelat panas yang dulu setia menemaninya di saat sepi sudah hilang, mengering di pojok ruangan dengan pecahan beling beterbaran di atas lantai. Dinding putih kentara sekali menggemakan sunyi, walau berbagai cara sudah ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan sepi. Suara-suara keras yang dia buat selagi melempar mug susu kesayangannya, pekikan melengking yang membuat suaranya habis—semua, dan sunyi tetap saja menggerogoti bagaikan parasit.

**.**

"_Private, tolong dengarkan aku... Skipper—Skipper sudah ma—"_

**.**

"_TIDAK!"_

—_prang_—

Noda coklat kehitaman kembali membercaki dinding putih yang malang, disertai isakan tertahan dan erangan dari sang pemuda pirang yang meringkuk seperti bola. Jari-jari kurusnya menarik surai pirang kusutnya dengan liar, kedua manik biru terbelalak dan darah menetes dari bibirnya. Kata-kata itu terngiang di pikirannya, bergema tiada henti—seakan orang-orang sedang menempelkan megaphone di telinganya dan memaksanya untuk mendengar—

**.**

"—_SKIPPER_

_SUDAH_

_MATI_—"

**.**

"_DIAM!"_

Private berteriak, semakin gencar menyakiti diri tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit (—_atau mungkin, dia memang tidak mempunyai rasa sakit—mati rasa selama bertahun-tahun_—). Nafasnya memburu, sementara suara-suara dalam kepalanya semakin gencar terdengar. Private mengerang, semakin meringkuk ke dalam bolanya sendiri sementara dia berteriak—berusaha meredam suara-suara itu—

"_SKIPPER TIDAK MATI! DIA BERJANJI! DIA AKAN PULANG! DIA—"_

**.**

Private terpaku.

Di hadapannya, Skipper berdiri tegap. Lengkungan kecil terpatri di wajahnya yang dipenuhi luka, namun selain perban yang terlihat di balik seragam militernya dia tampak baik-baik saja. Surai hitam kelam yang sama, binar dari manik merah darah yang sama, dan suara yang sama—

**.**

"_Maaf aku terlambat, Private."_

**_._**

Kedua lengan yang terluka itu kemudian melingkar di sekitar tubuh kecil Private, membuatnya terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Rasanya dingin—tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak ada hangat yang menjalar tiap kali Skipper memeluk Private dengan erat. Tapi Private tidak peduli. Danau menggenang di manik birunya sementara tangannya perlahan membalas pelukan Skipper dengan erat.

Tanpa ia sadari, yang dia lakukan hanyalah meraba udara dingin nan hampa.

* * *

><p><strong>= owari =<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan author:**

Judul yang enggak nyambung sama ceritanya, I know. Webe judul kakak...

Anyway, kalo ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Private bisa meluk udara—tolong jangan dibahas. Namanya juga fanfiction, biarkan saja imajinasi berkeliaran bebas bagaikan ubur-ubur yang berenang di lapangan ubur-ubur sebelum ditangkap Spongebob dan Patrick #maksud

Well, hello fandom PoM Indonesia. Setelah sekian lama lurking disini tanpa menunjukkan eksistensi akhirnya saya nulis fanfic di tengah-tengah tugas Sosiologi, KWN, Seni Rupa, B. Sunda dan ulangan Sejarah yang tinggal menghitung jam /dor salahkan saja muse yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa permisi di saat lagi adem ayem ber-insomnia ria dan _Okaerinasai no Uta_ coveran KK yang bikin saya nangis untuk kesekian kalinya. Beneran deh, Utaite satu ini butuh lebih banyak publikasi. His voice is truely adorable even when he's talking asdjlaskjd KK aku padamuuuu tapi aku tetep padamu, Hashiyan #curcol /dor

Saya, jujur, ga tau lagi nulis apa sebenernya. Niat hati berpaling sebentar dari LKS Sosiologi yang memuakkan tanpa sadar bahwa author yang bersangkutan harus bangun tiga setengah jam lagi, malah beralih ke laptop, buka MSWord dan ngetik dengan nistanya. Lagi niat banget sih, bikin angst. Pertamanya pengen bikin RiKo cuma karena muse saya buat cerita mereka itu panjang jadi bikinnya ini, deh. Iya, Private jadi gila. Saya suka karakter gila nan delusional wwwww /dor

Dan iya, bacot section is truely ngebacot.

Anyway, thanks for reading~ (~ ' ')~


End file.
